1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to an uninterruptible power supply system and a control method which can detect a body temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is a device connected between a power source and a load, wherein the power source can be a commercial AC (alternating current) power supply or a processed AC power. The major function of the UPS is to provide power required by the load urgently for ensuring the normal working of the load when the power source is abnormal.
The working manner of the UPS is that: when the AC power is normal, the UPS provides the commercial AC or processed AC power to the load as well as converts the commercial AC or processed AC power to a DC power for charging a battery which can be used when the power source is interrupted; when the AC power is abnormal, the UPS converts the DC power reserved in the battery to the AC power for the use of load so as to achieve the purpose of power-uninterruptible.
A conventional UPS is able to supply power constantly when a load, such as a computer, is in a working state, and the damage to the computer result from the instability of the AC power can be avoided. However, when a user leaves his seat for a period of time and stops using the computer, the UPS will carry out its working continuously because that the computer is not shut down. As for the conception of energy saving and carbon reduction in recent years, the working manner of the conventional UPS is not conform to the conditions of environment protection.
In view of this, an UPS for actively detecting whether a user leaves or not should be provided, and the UPS is able to determine whether to switch to a power-saving mode for conforming to the anticipation of environment protection.